


That Which Stands Between You and the Vault of the Highest Planes

by FireEye



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: If you can't take immortal godhood for yourself, making yourself memorable to the one who can is a good second best.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	That Which Stands Between You and the Vault of the Highest Planes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueinkedfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueinkedfrost/gifts).



An uneasy tension had descended upon the town, their arrival bringing with it the shadow of war. The townsfolk mulled around them at a distance, ignoring the argument in their midst.

“Or do you still think I would stab you in the back, after all we’ve been through?”

She squared up to him; back straight, shoulders taut. Strung like the bow she carried. Still angular and narrow, a woodlander’s build, but a far cry from the spindly elf-blooded brat of Candlekeep. Sharp eyes studied his face.

“I think I don’t know what to think,” she admitted. “I _thought_ you might prefer your freedom.”

Sarevok smirked.

“And you would _trust_ me with my freedom.” Somehow, it wasn’t a question. “How _touching_. I’m moved by the depths of your sentimentality.” He stepped closer, watching with delight the anger that burned in the depths of her eyes. Taunting the Slayer. “Why, dear sister, would you think I would simply abandon you to your plight? _Hm_?”

She didn’t back down.

He would have thought less of her if she had.

“I’m not your sister,” she pointed out coldly.

“You are more my blood than any I have ever met,” he sneered. “You’re as much _me_ as I am _you_.”

“Stay or leave. The choice is yours.”

She started to walk away.

As though that were the end of it.

As though Sarevok would allow that to be the end of it.

“ _Look_ at yourself. Look at what you’ve _become_. You – the only one of us worthy of our father’s divinity, if you would only raise yourself up to take it.” Heads turned as he raised his voice to boast. “Remember, when the last of our kind have fallen, and you sit upon a throne made of _their_ blood and bone – remember who it was that made _you_.”

Her fingers flexed and curled as she turned back towards him, as though she wanted to throw a punch.

He rather wished she would.

It would have proven his point nicely.

“What would you have been, had I not chased you from your cradle?”

Eyes alight, she spat through grit teeth.

“At peace.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...idek, maybe he'll turn his head around by the end of game...  
>  ~~i mean he probably just got kicked off the team but.~~


End file.
